Standing The Test Of Time
by SymphonicCascadia398
Summary: Megan and Sebastien have won the Hampsteads and are back at Cascadia. But what happens when a vacation meant as a reward turns into a disaster? Will the special moment between 2 people be lost forever? Will questions be forever remain unanswered?
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

**Standing the Test of Time**

**Chapter 1 - The Surprise**

In Ms. Wiley's Class

bell rings

"That will be all kids. Don't forget to read Chapter 10 by Monday. Have a good weekend! And once again congratulations to Megan and Sebastian for your win at the Hampsteads. You both did an excellent job."

"Thank you Ms. Wiley." both Megan and Sebastian replied.

The students quickly piled out of the classroom.

"That was such a long class" said Adena as she met Cody and Megan at the door.

"For once I agree with you. I actually can't wait for practice." confessed Megan.

Cody laughed. Sebastian and Squib quickly joined them. "Was that a long class or what?" Said Sebastian.

"We were just talking about that." Said Cody.

"I thought Ms. Wiley would never stop!" cried Squib.

Everyone laughed.

"We better get to practice before coach Gunnerson kills us."Said Megan.

"Right." Everyone replied. They ran to the courts to make it to practice.

They got to the courts just as Coach Gunnerson entered the doors.

"Just in time. Listen up everybody!"

Megan, Sebastian, Squib and Adena sat down on the courts with the rest of the Group "A" as Cody went to sit on the bleachers.

"I have a surprise for you all. Because of Megan and Sebastian's win at the Hampsteads and everyone's latest improvements President Bates and I have agreed that this group deserves a vacation." with that everyone started to cheer.

"We will be going to Starlight Stables for the weekend. We will spend the weekend horseback riding and relaxing. We leave tomorrow at 7am. So be ready!"

Megan and Adena ran to Cody.

"Isn't this amazing!" yelled Adena

"It's going to be so much fun!" yelled Megan

"Guys am I going too? It sounded like it was just for you guys. You know, Group "A"?" Cody asked, sounding confused.

"We'll go ask." replied Megan. The girls went to see Coach Gunnerson who was writing on a clipboard.

"Coach?" asked Megan, with Adena and Cody right behind her

"Yes Megan?" asked Coach Gunnerson

Does this trip include Cody? We weren't exactly sure. It sounded like it was just for group "A"" asked Megan, hoping that Cody was invited.

"I've already talked about it with President Bates and Dr. Myers and it's a settled, Cody is coming too."

"YES!" yelled the girls

"This is going to be great!" Yelled Cody


	2. Chapter 2: Frantic Searches

**Chapter 2 Frantic Searches**

6 am the next morning

Megan and Adena's room

"I can't wait to get to the stables." said Adena as she and Megan were getting dressed.

"Me either. Remember when we took lessons when we were kids?" said Megan

"Yeah. Max was our teacher. He was great. It'll be great to ride again." remembers Adena.

As they reminisce for a few more moments they remember the time and get back to getting ready.

"I'm so glad that we packed last night. This way we don't have to panic." Said Megan

"Yeah now we can see if Cody needs some help. She's probably panicking." laughed Adena.

"Yeah let's go bring these to the open first then we'll check on Cody." replied Megan

They took their bags downstairs to the open where Coach Gunnerson was. He was checking all the supplies making sure he had everything.

"Hi Girls, already ready?" asked Coach

"Yeah, We packed last night. We're going to go to Cody's to see if she needs help packing." said Megan.

"OK Girls, but remember we leave at 7" replied Coach Gunnerson.

"Yes Coach" They replied.

They got out of the open and ran to Cody's house laughing all the way there.

They got to Cody's house and knocked on the door.

"Dad, please answer the door!" they heard Cody yell from her room.

Dr. Myers answered the door.

"Hi Girls, Cody's in her room packing. You know Cody, always at the last minute." laughed Dr. Myers

"We figured as much. We packed last night so we came to check if Cody needed help." explained Megan

"That's very helpful girls."

They went upstairs to find Cody frantically searching her room for various clothes and objects.

"Holy Cats Cody!" yelled Adena.

"We came to help you out." explained Megan.

"Great! Here's a list of everything I need. Together we can find it all in no time." Thanked Cody.

20 minutes later 6:45 am

"Do we have everything?" asked Adena

"Just one last thing." Said Cody as she grabbed her camera bag.

"Now I'm ready." smiled Cody.

The girls smiled and ran to meet the others at the open.

As they entered the open they saw Sebastian and Squib.

"Hey Guys" said Cody.

"Where have you guys been? I thought that we'd have to leave without you." Laughed Sebastian.

"Actually Sebastian me and Adena have been ready since 6am.Our bags are over there." answered Megan as she pointed to their luggage. "We went to Cody's to see if she needed help packing since we packed last night."

"Listen up kids!" yelled Coach Gunnerson. "We will now be bringing out luggage to the bus now and then we will leave."

They all went to get their luggage and started to go towards the bus.

"Get moving!" the Top Guns looked behind them to find Sunny commanding some poor sap to load her luggage.

They all laughed

"Poor guy" laughed Megan

They loaded their luggage and boarded the bus. As they got on they saw 5 seats at the back of the bus that were arranged like a table. They hurried to sit at the table before any others saw it.

Cody reached in her backpack and pulled out a pack of cards

"Cards anyone?"


	3. Chapter 3: Follow Your Instincts

**Chapter 3 - Follow your instincts**

They all got off the bus after a 3 hour bus ride. They students were all relieved to finally be out of the bus.

"That was so long. I feel so stiff" said Squib.

"Definitely. They should have brought us out to stretch or something." suggested Megan.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that we're here. I can't wait to see the horses." commented Adena.

"Listen up kids! Your teacher will be here shortly. He also tells me that he knows a few of you." He says while looking in Megan and Adena's direction.

"Do you think..."started Adena

"It couldn't be." replied Megan

"Is it what I think it is?" asked Cody as Squib and Sebastian looked at them confused.

"Welcome to Starlight Stables, I'm Max Linetsky."

Megan and Adena were shocked and turned to see their old riding instructor.

"Oh my gosh!" Yelled Megan. She looked at Adena who was equally excited.

"MAX!" They both yelled as they ran to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Adena

"I moved here to be closer to the big city. It was beginning to be too quiet in Oakville."

They all turned to see the look on the confused students faces. Megan decided to explain.

"Max was our riding instructor for years, ever since we were 6 years old up to when we came to Cascadia. We've known him for longer though. He's a really close friend of both our families."

"We'll catch up later girls. Would you like to help me introduce the horses and other instructors" asked Max.

"You mean everyone else is here too?" asked Adena

"Yeah we all just packed up and moved, even the horses."

"Yes!" they yelled said.

"If you'll all follow us. Megan, Adena and I will bring you to the stables and introduce you to the horses and the other instructors."

Sebastian, Squib and Cody ran up to where Megan and Adena were. As they got to the stables Megan and Adena introduced everyone to the stable hands, Taylor and Tammy (they were sisters) and the other instructors Molly Bennett and Alex Evans. All of them were very happy to see Megan and Adena again. Afterwards they went to see the horses.

"There are 20 horses at this Stable" Started Adena as everyone listened carefully. They went to a stall which held a beautiful bay quarter horse gelding.

"This is Dusty. He's a Bay Quarter horse gelding. Max bought him when he first opened the stable back in Oakville about 10 years ago."

As they went to the stalls and told the story of the horses all the students listened, amazed by this side of Megan and Adena. A side that they never knew about, except for Cody.

"And finally we have Bandit. He's a black Friesian. Adena and I found him one day about 6 years ago. He looked like he had been neglected and Max agreed to take him in." finished Megan.

Adena and Megan looked at Max as if asking him what was next.

"Before we begin riding I'd like to see a show of hands. Who knows how to ride?" asked Max.

Out of the 10 students (12 students if you include Megan and Adena) only 4 knew how to ride, Sebastian, Squib, Cody and Sunny.

"The students that can ride you can follow me to the jumping ring while the others go with Molly and Alex for a quick lesson before joining us for a trail ride." said Max.

Alex and Molly got one of the horses and went outside to show the students the basics of horse care and horse riding.

Megan, Adena, Squib, Cody, Sebastian and Sunny followed Max to the stalls so they could get the horses. Max took his horse Benny, Cody got Dusty, Sebastian got Bandit, Sunny got Diablo, and Squib got Teddy. Finally it was Adena and Megan turn.

"I have a surprise for you girls. When I heard that you were coming here I called your parents and we came up with a surprise. It's outside in the ring."

Megan and Adena ran outside to the ring as the others followed.

"Oh my god!" they both yelled.

"Shadow!" yelled Adena.

"Midnight!" yelled Megan.

They ran to their horses and gave them a hug.

"Your parents have agreed to let me board them. Anytime you visit you can see them."

"Yes!" they both yelled happily.

Everyone went back to the Stable to saddle up the horses and get ready to jump.

20 minutes later

The jumping ring

The jumps were fairly small since they hadn't been on a horse for a while. Everyone was having fun. It was Adena's turn to jump. Everyone watched. She made it flawlessly. Just like she used to thought Megan.

Megan suddenly felt a little funny, like something was going to happen. She looked at Midnight, her beautiful black Arabian horse. He was acting kind of funny. She shrugged it off thinking it was just all of the excitement.

"Your next Megan." said Max. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I think Midnight is just a little excited."

Megan started the course, forgetting completely about her worries. Tennis, Cascadia, a career, everything. For a moment everything was fine. As the wind blew in her hair she remembered being back in Oakville and all the good times she had with Adena at the stables. Suddenly out of no where she heard a ring. A loud one. Sunny had forgotten to turn off her cell phone. Midnight was scared of loud noises! Midnight started rearing.

"Megan!" yelled Adena.

Everyone was scared. Sunny tried to hurry and shut off her phone. Everyone looked on as Megan tried to calm Midnight down. It wasn't working, in fact it was getting worst. Midnight started to run. Everyone was scared by the speed he was going at. As he ran he headed towards a jump. Midnight bailed and turned, throwing Megan off of him in the process.

Everyone was scared

"MEGAN!" yelled Adena and Max.


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**Chapter 4 - Aftermath**

Adena ran towards Megan, wondering if she was ok, while everyone followed.

"Sunny call an ambulance!" Yelled Adena remembering that She had a cell phone.

Sunny took her cell and called an ambulance, telling them numerous times to hurry.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes." Said Sunny.

All they could do was wait. Adena stayed by Megan the whole time. Never once letting Megan out her sight. After what seemed like hours they finally heard sirens.

By this time Coach Gunnerson and the other students had gotten back from their little lesson only to find everyone huddled around someone. Coach Gunnerson ran to where they were and saw Megan on the ground with blood on her head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Megan was on Midnight and he was acting strange. Sunny forgot to turn off her cell and it rang. Midnight's always been afraid of loud noises. He started rearing and ran towards a jump but he bailed and Megan was thrown off." Adena said as she started crying. She looked at Megan. She looks so peaceful she thought.

"Here are the paramedics" said Max. He was still stunned from what happened.

As the paramedics checked her everyone looked on, worried. They then brought the stretcher and brought her to the ambulance with everyone following them.

"Who's coming with us?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Adena you should go." said Max. "All of us will follow."

"Thanks Max."

Adena got into the Ambulance. The paramedics closed the doors and left the stable, leaving many shocked people behind.


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

**Chapter 5 - Waiting**

The Hospital Waiting Room

The atmosphere in the waiting room was fearful. Everyone was worried about Megan They didn't know if she'd be ok

"I should've known that something would happen." said Adena

"It's not your fault. How could you know that Sunny's phone would go off." said Max.

"Midnight was already acting strange Max. I should've known that something would happen." replied Adena.

As she said this a doctor came in the waiting room everyone stopped talking and turned to the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Sheridan. Are you all here for Megan O'Connor." Asked the doctor

"Yes we are." Answered Coach Gunnerson.

"She's stable but she's still unconscious. You can see her but not more than 4 at a time." said Dr. Sheridan.

"Can we go see her?" said Sebastian while motioning to Adena, Squib, Cody and himself.

"Alright. And try talking to her. That seems to help with most patients."

They followed Dr. Sheridan through the ER and to Megan's room. They were all shocked to see her like that. She was hooked to monitors and she was very pale. They had never seen her like that before, not even Adena.

"Oh my gosh." said Cody in shock.

Waiting Room

Sunny was sitting in a corner of the waiting room. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

How could anyone talk to me after what I did she thought

"Sunny?" asked a familiar voice.

Sunny looked up to find Coach Gunnerson standing in front of her.

"Are you ok Sunny?" Asked Coach Gunnerson

"It's my fault that Megan's in there. If I had just remembered to turn my cell off." she said, on the verge of tears. Coach Gunnerson sat beside her.

"It's not your fault Sunny. Midnight was already spooked today. Anything could have set him off. Megan will be fine." said Coach Gunnerson.

Sunny felt a little better. She realized that it could have been any noise that would've set Midnight off. She turned to face Coach Gunnerson.

"Thanks Coach." thanked Sunny

"No problem Sunny, you can talk to me anytime." he replied

"Oh and Coach, could you not mention this to anyone?" asked Sunny

"Sure" replied Coach Gunnerson.

In Megan's room

The Top Guns sat around Megan's bed, trying to figure what to do. They knew they should talk but could she hear them?

"Hey Megs."Adena started. " Remember we got stuck in the gym for my birthday? That was the best birthday I every had and it's all because of you. So you have to come back because I know that there are good times ahead."

"Yeah Megs, how can we go on at Cascadia without you? You keep up motivated and persistent. Even me. You've taught me to go at what I want to do and never give up. Get better soon." said Cody. It was now Squib's turn.

"Hey Megan. All of us have been through so much together. We train together we hang out together, we play together, we even tried to sneak out together. There are many more good times in our future. But you have to wake up and get well so we can do them together."

Next it was Sebastian, everyone knew he needed time alone with her. They all piled out of the room and waited outside the door.

"Hey Megan. Everyone was right. You do motivate us and persist that we do our best. You're my inspiration Megan. From the first time I saw you at Cascadia I knew that there was something about you that stood out. I still don't know what. I tried to tell you this many times but I was too scared. I love you Megan. You've got to wake up. We need you here Megs, I need you." Sebastian started to cry.

She has to wake up.

As many thoughts raced through his mind he felt something touch his hand, something familiar. As he looked up he saw that Megan's hand was moving, her body was turning and her eyes were fluttering.

"Megan?" asked Sebastian.

Megan only groaned. Sebastian went to the hallway where his friends stood crying.

"Guys come in quick, she's waking up!"

With delight on their faces they ran back to Megan's bed where she was waking up. After what seemed like an eternity her eyes opened. She looked around, looking a bit dazed and confused.

"Megan, We are so glad that you are ok. We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up." Said Adena.

"When we say you falling off that horse we were so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen." Said Cody, relieved that Megan was going to be alright.

"Everything will be alright now." replied Squib.

"Yeah, everything will be fine." agreed Sebastian

Everyone noticed that something was off. Megan still hadn't said a word.

"Is everything alright Megan?" asked Cody

"Yeah, did you need something?"

After thinking for a few seconds of hesitating she finally spoke.

"Actually there is something, something that I need to ask you."

"What is it Megs?" asked Sebastian

"Who are you all?"


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**Chapter 6 - Confusion**

Everyone looked at Megan with shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"Are you ok Megs?" asked Adena

"Ok, obviously you all know me but I don't remember you. In fact I can't remember my own name. What's going on?" asked Megan as she started to panic.

Cody went to get the nurse as the others tried to calm her down. The nurse came in followed by the doctor.

"What's going on? Why can't I remember anything?" Megan kept repeating.

"You appear to have what is called amnesia. When you fell off your horse you got a concussion and it must have triggered amnesia." said Dr. Coddington.

"Is it permanent?" asked Sebastian.

"There is no way of knowing. It could be temporary and last a few days or weeks. It could also last for years. She might never regain her memory." replied Dr. Coddington.

"What's going to happen to me?" asked Megan

2 weeks later

It had been almost 2 weeks since Megan had been released from the hospital. She hadn't regained her memory yet. She remembered certain things like how to play tennis and she still did well in her studies but she still didn't quite know her way around Cascadia and got lost quite often.

As she walked through the hall to Math class she talked to Adena trying to remember something, or at least try to take in everything that Adena was saying.

"When is your next game?" asked Adena.

"At 4 o'clock. Court 13A. Could you show me where that is?" asked Megan. She hated not knowing where everything was.

"Sure Megs." replied Adena. She hated seeing Megan so lost. She had never seen her like that in her whole life.

They entered the class and took their seats waiting for the teacher to finish taking attendance.

4 o'clock, court 13A

As Megan played her game against the newest member of group 'A', Tannis McTaggart the rest of the Top Guns sat in the stands, watching her game. She had dramatically improved since the accident, almost like she had a new burst of energy. Her game was better, she had more speed and her reaction was better as well. She had also become more confident and had a new approach to everything. They were amazed. She had quickly risen to the top of Group 'A'.

"Game, Set, Match, Megan O'Conner" said the announcer. Megan jumped for joy. She hadn't lost a game since she got back. It was like it came naturally. She went to where the Top Guns were sitting.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing after supper?" asked Megan.

"Probably playing hearts in the open." replied Cody

"Cool, I'm there. I'm just going to go change."

The night went on as they played hearts. Megan had fun, but she felt like people were staring at her. She felt a little uncomfortable. She also noticed Sebastian. It was like she couldn't stop thinking about him. Why did she feel so funny around him? And why did she feel him looking at her? She was so confused. Did she like him? Had she liked him before? She didn't know.

After a solid hour of playing everyone went off to do their homework. Adena and Megan walked up to their room. They both took out their Math books and sat on Megan's bed.

"Uh...Adena?" asked Megan after a while of silence.

"Yeah Megs"

"We've been best friends since we were like 4 right?" asked Megan, trying to reassure herself more than anything.

"Yeah" replied Adena

"You tell me if something was wrong right?" asked Megan

"Yeah. Of course I would, Megs"

"Why is everyone staring at me? Ever since I came back to Cascadia everyone has been acting strange around me. Is there something wrong with me?" Megan said as she started tearing up.

"Nothing is wrong with you Megan. You've just changed a bit, that's all. Your more confident and your game is much better. It's like you don't have any distractions. Everyone is just happy and relieved to see that you are so much better." Adena reassured Megan with a big hug.

"Really?" she asked as she wiped off a tear from her face.

"Yeah. Everyone is really happy that your back, especially me. I'm always going to here for you Megs. No matter what."

"Thanks Adena" said Megan as she and Adena shared another hug.

As they got ready for bed Megan felt like she needed to ask Adena about Sebastian. Should she? Did she already know? So many questions.

"Adena?"

"Yeah Megs."

"Did Sebastian seem out of the ordinary to you? Like he was distracted or something."

"He didn't really seem any different. He is really concerned about you. He really cares about you, you know."

"Really?" asked Megan as she started to blush

"You really like him don't you Megs?" asked Adena. Megan blushed as she tried to respond.

"Yeah, I really think I do." she finally admitted. "Did I always feel like this? Did Sebastian? I'm just so confused." said Megan.

Adena sat next to Megan on her bed. She didn't know how to help her best friend. Megan was so lost. She didn't know what to tell her. There were so many questions that no one could answer. How long would this last for? Would she regain some memories back? Or would she be stuck with these personal questions forever?


	7. Chapter 7: What Seems Natural

**Chapter 7 - What Seems Natural**

Megan woke up with the sound of her alarm. She looked at the clock: 5:00. She liked to wake up this early. She loved to wake up and run while watching the sunrise. She loved to smell the fresh air in the morning and how everything looked and felt. Adena on the other hand loved sleeping in until the very last second.

Megan got dressed in her track suit and took her walkman from her desk. She silently got out of the room, making sure not to wake up Adena. As she opened the doors of Cascadia and started to jog as she looked at her surroundings. Many thoughts went through her mind. What was going to happen to her? Certain things had come back to her but they were natural, like playing tennis. But what about the other things like how she met her best friends and the fun times they had together? She knew about them cause everyone had told her. It wasn't the same though. She knew **_what_** had happened but how did she feel at those moments? What exactly was she thinking? There were other things too. For example why exactly did she go through this path? Had she gone through it before? It felt special in some way.

As she ran through the bridge she looked at her watch: 6:00. Maybe she could go to the weight room and get a little workout in before class? "Yeah, a little workout might clear my thoughts." she thought as she ran to the school.

8:00 AM, Mrs. Wyley's class

"She was up at 5 am again this morning." said Adena. "It's like it comes natural to her."

"So many things that she did just seem natural to her. It's like for one minute you think nothing happened, like it was all a dream. Then she asks you about something or where something is and you remember that everything changed." said Cody.

Suddenly they all heard a sound from the door and saw Megan coming in

"Hey Guys!" said Megan

"You seem cheery this morning Megs." said Sebastian.

"Yeah. I had a really good run this morning. It was really relaxing."

"All right students get into your seats."

As the students got into their seats and listened to her speech on the history of the wars a beep came over the intercom, indicating a message coming up.

"Attention Students, I have a special announcement. On Next Friday there will be a retro themed dance. So come all and show off your best costumes."

All the students cheered and slapped.

"Oh my Gosh!" yelled Adena. "This will be so cool. We could go shopping!"

"Yeah, we should! It would be so cool." said Megs

"We'd have a great time" said Cody.

"So it's settled, Since tomorrow's Saturday we'll leave after lunch." Confirmed Adena.

"Definitely" Agreed Megan and Cody. Mrs. Wyley soon continued with her speech and pretty soon the school day was finished.

9:55, Megan and Adena's room

"I can't wait until tomorrow. Shopping will be fun." said Megan

"Definitely!" agreed Adena.

"Where should we go first?" asked Megan.

"Ballistix should have cool outfits." Suggested Adena.

"Ok. We should check out other stuff too. Make it a girls day. You know, shopping, coffee. Just a day to relax." suggested Megs.

"10:00 PM, Lights out Ladies!"

"Just as well I've been up since 5, Goodnight" said Megan

"Common Megan. Can't we just once stay up late?"

Megan suddenly froze, she suddenly felt strange. Adena noticed this.

"You ok Megs."

"I just feel strange, like we've had this conversation before."

Adena thought for a minute and remembered that they had.

"Oh my god Megs, We did! A few months ago. I wanted to stay up late but you didn't cause you were tired." Adena practically yelled.

"Oh my gosh. You think I'll remember anything soon?" asked Megan

"I'm sure it will. It'll come naturally like everything else has." said Adena.

"I guess. We really should go to bed. We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." said Megan.

"Ok. Goodnight Megs."

"Night 'Dena"

And as they drifted off to sleep neither of them could stop thinking about what the future held. Until Megan's Memory came back she'd just have to do what seemed natural.


	8. Chapter 8: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Chapter 8 - Girls just wanna have fun**

1:00 PM, Downtown/ A thrift Shop

"What about this?" asked Megan as she pulled out a peasant skirt and cute hippie top.

"That would look so cute on you!" said Cody

"What do you guys want to go as?" asked Megan

"What about Charlie's angels? We could find 3 identical outfits. That would be cool!" Said Adena.

"Yeah that would be awesome" said Megan

They looked all over the store and finally found identical outfits. After they paid they got out of the store.

"What time is it?" asked Cody

Megan looked at her watch: 2:00 pm

"It's only 2 we could still shop for a few hours." answered Megan

The rest of the day was spent shopping. They looked in all kinds of stores and had many laughs. It was like the accident had never happened. As "Girls day" came to an end and it approached 5:00pm the girls decided to get some dinner before heading back to Cascadia.

"Today has been so much fun. It was so relaxing too." said Megan.

"Yeah, it was. We should do this more often." said Cody

"Definitely." Agreed Adena

"So which guys do you want to dance with?" asked Megan.

"I don't know. Maybe Tyler, or maybe A.J.. What about you Cody?" asked Adena

"I was thinking of asking Squib." said Cody as she started to blush.

"You really like him don't you?" Asked Adena

"Yeah. What about you Megan? Who are you going to ask?" asked Cody

"I was thinking of asking Sebastian. Do you think he'll say yes?"

"I'm sure he will!" said Adena.

"I just wish I remembered the things between us, you know? I just feel like there's something that he's not telling me, something that I should know."said Megan sadly

"I'm sure it'll come back soon. You just have to stop trying so hard." said Cody.

As the dinner went on the conversation became more lighthearted until it was time to get back to Cascadia.

Megan and Adena's room, 7:30pm

They had half an hour to get ready for the dance. Megan, Adena and Cody were just adding the finishing touches on their outfits. Adena had straightened her hair and all the girls were flipping out their hair in identical hairstyles.

"We definitely will look like Charlie's Angels!" commented Cody

They finished styling their hair and took one last second to check themselves out in the mirror.

"Awesome!" they all said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. They all knew tonight would be a life-changing night.


	9. Chapter 9: Forgetting the Pain

**Chapter 9 - Forgetting the Pain**

The girls entered the dance and were amazed by the decorations. They noticed the guys weren't there yet.

"Typical guys, always late!" said Cody.

"Yeah, Seb is probably waiting for Squib though." Adena said.

The girls laughed. That's when they noticed the guys coming in. They were dressed like the men in black.

"Cool costumes guys." Said Megan.

"Thanks Megs." said Sebastian

"Let's dance!" Adena yelled as the music started.

The Top Guns dance their worries and stresses away. At that point nothing mattered, not their rankings or worries about the future. Tonight was about fun, and nothing was going to stop that. There were lots of things to do besides dance. There were lots of contests including the cutest costume, that Sunny won for dressing like Madonna and the best group costume that Megan, Cody and Adena won for their Charlie's Angels costumes.

They reentered the dance as the song "Goodies" by Ciara came on.

"Come on guys we have to dance to this!" yelled Adena

"Yeah!"they all yelled.

They all grooved to the music, showing off their best moves. As the song ended the DJ got the mic.

"Here's another contest! This one is for the best dancers! You can pair up in groups or you can go for it alone.

"Hey Adena, Cody, we should do that dance that we've been working on." suggested Megan

"Yeah! That should be awesome." agreed Adena as Cody nodded.

The DJ played "Dirty" from Christina Aguilera.

The girls had awesome moves that amazed everyone. They were totally in synch, like they had practiced for months or years. As everyone watched it was obvious that someone had a particular interest. Sebastian watched Megan closely and Megan noticed this and smiled at him while she danced. The dance ended and everyone applauded the girls.

"And the clear winners, Megan O'Conner, Adena Styles and Cody Myers!" yelled the DJ as he handed them their prize.

Squib approached the girls. "Congratulations girls. You were great!"

"Thanks" they all said.

Megan looked around and saw that Sebastian wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where's Sebastian?" She asked Squib.

"I don't know. After you guys won he said he'd be right back and left." replied Squib.

As a feedback come on the mic in the front of the room everyone paid attention to the DJ.

"Here's a love song to slow it down"

As a slow song same on people started pairing up. Megan listened closely to the song, it sounded so familiar. Not just that but it was like it meant something

"You're running through the underground, hiding your real first name  
I always said you were the real star, you move like a hurricane   
Through the pain"

As she tried to remember she felt someone poke her. She turned to see Sebastian.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked

She smiled. "I'd love to." She replied.

They started to dance and they listened closely to the lyrics.

"You said don't forget about me, don't forget about me  
Like I'd ever forget about you  
How could I just change my mind?

When all the sun shines down on you  
Everyone's a lie but you're so true  
You're symphonic, you're the light of the moon  
How could I forget you?"

"Why does this song sound so familiar? It feels important for some reason." She asked Sebastian.

Sebastian's face lit up.

"Sebastian?" She asked as she looked into his eyes trying to find an answer.

"There's a whisper in the limo, thousands of miles away  
But there are no lies in your blue eyes, only a summer day  
Oh a sweet summer day"

Suddenly various images went through her mind. Her and Adena, growing up with dreams of becoming the next Tennis superstars. The funs times that her friends shared like getting stuck in the gym for Adena's birthday, the Mixed doubles tournament. She remembered the moment that she found out that her and Sebastian were going to the Hampstead's. Most importantly she remembered the most precious memory, the reason Sebastian had requested this song.

On the plane, from England to Canada

"I can't believe that we won!" They'll be so happy back at Cascadia" said Megan

"Yeah, I can see it now: Two Teenage superstars win the Hampstead's. Front Page of the Chronicle."

They were both silent for a moment. The only thing that was heard was the song playing in the background.

"When all the sun shines down on you  
Everyone's a lie but you're so true  
You're symphonic, you're the light of the moon  
How could I forget you?"

They both looked into each others eyes. They both moved closer and closer until they were only an inch apart and they softly kissed.

Present, The retro Dance

"You're a star, a dream that never ends, fireworks around the bend  
An angel on the river Thames  
You must know you're all the lights on new years eve  
Quiet on the raging sea  
How could I forget you?   
How could I forget you?"

"Oh my god" said Megan, sounding very surprised.

"Megan?" asked Sebastian, hoping he was right.


	10. Chapter 10: Precious Memories

Chapter 10 - Precious Memories

"Megan?" asked Sebastian, hoping he was right.

"The Plane, this song, I remember." She said with tears in her eyes. Sebastian was starting to tear up too. "I remember everything!" Said Megan

Cody, Adena and Squib saw Megan and Sebastian crying and went to see what was wrong.

"Megs, Seb are you guys all right?" asked Cody

"Yeah, what's wrong." asked Adena

Megan turned to her friends with tears in her eyes, knowing for the first time what they truly meant to her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and finally spoke.

"I remember everything guys. This song brought it all back and of course Sebastian."

"Oh my gosh Megs that's amazing!" Adena screamed as she too began to get teary-eyed.

The top guns hugged and cried. Finally things were going to be all right because Megan was back.

The Next Morning, At Cody's House

The Top Guns were all at Cody's house. Since Megan had her memory back everyone had told her how glad they were that she was better. Now she was glad to have time alone with her best friends. They were all sitting on the floor of Cody's room, looking at pictures and talking about the good times as well as the bad. To Megan it meant more than it used to because she now knew how precious memories can be. She no longer looked at the pictures with a sense of despair. She no longer wished she remembered these events. Now she looked at the pictures before her with an overwhelming sense of happiness and it showed.

"It feels so good to remember these again."

"How did it feel like when you couldn't remember anything?" asked Sebastian. No one had wanted to ask her so soon after she regained her memory but it felt like the time.

"It was strange. It was like I was in this place that I had never known yet it seemed so familiar. Certain things came natural but I didn't know why I did them. Like running through that path." She looked at Sebastian. "It felt like it was within reach but I couldn't quite get it. It was really scary. I mean everything was strange but at the same time very comforting, you guys especially." She said giving them a hug.

9:58, Megan and Adena's Room

It was finally Friday night. Tomorrow the girls would be going to the stables to visit Max and the others at the stables. She hadn't seen them since the accident. Now they were getting ready for bed.

"I can't wait to see Max again." said Megan

"I'm sure he can't wait to see you too. He was so happy when we told him that you had gotten your memory back.." said Adena

"Yeah."

"10 PM light out Ladies"

Adena went to her bed and Megan shut off the already being in hers.

"Night Megs"

"Aw come on Adena. Can't we just once stay up late?" she looked at Adena in the pout face that Adena had once given her. Adena looked at Megan with a huge grin on her face. Megan got up and jumped on Adena's bed. The girls laughed and giggled all night, reminiscing about the old days in Oakville. Things never quite went back to what they used to be. They got better because The Top Guns had a new take on life. Live it to it's fullest and never take anything for granted, because anything could happen to take it away.


End file.
